


what he calls her

by khona



Series: straight up pwp ffxiv [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Light Bondage, NSFW, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, it’s towards the end, she definitely wants it but he doesn’t ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khona/pseuds/khona
Summary: The warrior should have known that no time was truly her own. It was the Ascian's turn to remind her of that.(PWP written a while ago, my first attempt at smut.)
Relationships: Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: straight up pwp ffxiv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	what he calls her

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is something I wrote back near the start of quarantine (woah) and I decided that posting SOMETHING on ao3 would motivate me to write more. I hardly skimmed it before posting so please laugh at the choices and writing quality of my younger self.
> 
> so, here's my short-ass first crack at smut that doesn't have a satisfying ending :)

_ He takes her ponytail and yanks it back into the mattress. His breath was hot on the underside of her chin as she struggles to peer into his golden, dilated eyes filled to the brim with lust and desire.  _

_ “Oh sweet Kitty,” Emet says in the lowest rumble of a voice possible. “you’re going to  _ service  _ me to the best of your virgin ability. Only after you wrench your name from my lips will you be brought to the cusp at the mercy of my extraordinarily gifted fingertips.” _

She withdrew the toy almost entirely and thrust the cock back in as she stifled a needy  _ ”Fuck”  _ by biting into the back of her hand, her canines adding to the marks she knew would manifest in the morning. 

_ He runs his lips across her chest before settling at her unstimulated nipples. ”I will run you  _ ragged.”  _ His teeth begin testing the sensitive, pink button atop her mountainous chest as she writhes against her aetherial restraints. ”You will be screaming my name for bells upon Zodiark forsaken bells until I decide to grant you a chance at reprieve.”  _

_ He let go of her hair and willed his aether to drag her further down to the edge of the bed until dropping her ass on the floor, letting the smack from the hardwood act as a promise for further sounds of that nature throughout the night.  _

_ He kneels down to meet her on the floor and uses his finger to direct her line of sight to the bulge under his royal leather attire.  _

_ “Now,” he whispers in her ear, “ask for my permission.” _

She groaned out in utter desire “Master,  _ please _ , use me like the  _ filthy fucking whore _ I ah _ hhhhnnnnnnn~ _ ” her inner walls spasmed as she finished around the lewd, ribbed toy, desperate for the fantasy she pictured. She let her cries echo through the private quarters in the Pendants, not caring about any soul who might hear her rather lustful exclamation of pleasure. 

She felt a wind across her shoulders as she withdrew the plastic cock with a _ pop.  _

“I rather like the substitute you’ve decided upon for my name,  _ sweet kitty. _ ”

  
  


The warrior frantically muddled through the sheets on her bed to cover her lower half and threw the dildo with vigor across the room, where it somehow landed suction-cupped on the hardwood and began to wobble back and forth. 

“ _ Fuck, _ “ she thought, in a tone dissimilar to the utterance earlier. 

She looked to the shaking dildo, then to the Ascian by her window, then straight forward at the wall across the room. She crossed her arms as she realized she couldn’t do much about her situation now, so she’d at least attempt to be composed. 

“And I rather like the courtesy of privacy given to me by others. Might I start to question your application of manners you once saw fit in Garlemald?” As her weak jab was spoken, she became dreadfully aware of the mess beneath the twisted sheets. 

The silhouette framed against the night sky of her window sauntered towards her. The subject of her interrupted fantasy approached her with a gold twinkle in his eyes. 

His ever-increasing presence drove the Miqo'te to snap her eyes to his face before repositioning them at the uninteresting brick wall before her.

“You may be correct, but I wouldn’t find ‘Filthy Fucking Whore’anywhere in the manners you asked for either,” he stated as if he was a professor giving a lecture on the topic. He sat down on the bed and waved a hand in front of her face, attempting to shift her attention to his. 

The warrior’s face stayed stoic, her stubbornness able to rival Emet’s, but the shiver that sent heat to her loins after hearing the man say those words tried to give her away. Normally she would fall apart at the chance to expose her lustful secret, but her pride and stubborn tendencies forced her to keep quiet- she couldn’t quite sexily seduce him after he witnessed a pink dildo wavering back and forth stuck to her floor.

Wanting to stand up to show power, but knowing she could not bear her cunt for him to see, she sat up and asked “Do you have matters of import to the Scions or shall I ask you to let me be free of your presence.”

“Oh, dear warrior, I would rather not include anyone else in the experience I wish to partake in with you tonight.”

She couldn’t hide the hitch in her breath that betrayed her hidden want, she shouldn’t— no, couldn’t— forsake her well-built ego for one evening of mediocre sex with the enemy. 

Even if he has years of experience. 

_ Centuries. _

Fuck.

  
  


She kept his eye contact.

“I must ask you to leave then, Emet-Selch, as I am in the middle of important work that I must complete alone.”

His smirk wavered not more than a hair, nothing noticeable or worthy of consideration to anyone else. The warrior was surprised— and a bit excited— that her comment was able to wrinkle his facade.

His hesitation was followed up with a lean towards her and an arm reaching too close to her face.

“You will not be given another chance if you use my name— or any in place of it— whilst you continue your  _ work _ ,” he retracted his hovering hand. The uncharacteristically tender advance was withdrawn, but before she could miss the whisper of his hand on her cheek, he grasped her wrists and pushed her down against the bed. 

He followed her down so his lips could meet her ear, barely breathing his request as she held her breath. “I trust that you will call upon your master’s presence when his image is needed, not upon your own imaginative interpretation thereof,” he growled the last requirement, lust seeping into irritation.

She let out her held breath as his presence reoccupied the window across the room. Her hands remained above her head, unable to move as if he was still gripping her.

“You deserve a break from that hard work, I expect you to reflect on how you put yourself in this situation.” He leaned down to pick something up, “I hope your  _ friends _ do not require your presence for the next two bells.” He brought forth the pink evidence of her  _ “work” _ and slowly moved his tongue around the tip, closing his eyes as he savored her flavor.

She quit struggling and stilled at the sight once meant only for her imagination. Her restraints warmed as he worked on the toy, suggesting that the restraints _were_ him— well, his aether. She stayed still as his eyes burnt into hers, her sheets were ripped off so her trespasser could grab her thigh, resting it in the crook of his arm. 

__

  
“Have an enjoyable evening,  _ Kitty, _ ” he accentuated the last word with a thrust, easily plunging the toy back into her before vanishing, leaving the woman’s surprised moan cut short for her audience. She was to resume her work while restrained by a trace of him, without him.

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this is the original ending:
> 
> ">her sex went plshhhhhh"
> 
> ...you can see my creativity


End file.
